Adventure Time: The Sword of Light
by Temporal Master
Summary: When two teenagers fall into Ooo, they learn of a war to come in two days. The twins, Robert and Amy, have to fight in this war, but without training, how can they help? When they learn of the sword of light, a legendary sword, Robby and Amy must find it!
1. Arrival in the Land of Ooo

Chapter 1

Arrival in the Land of Ooo.

Robby.

Well, my day couldn't get much worse. My sister, Amy, got elected grade representative, and it's hard walking to school with a gloating girl. At least she's not a pretty-pink-princess type of girl. Well, as I always say when I'm writing things on my journal, if anyone finds this journal, deliver it to Robert E. Ammel or my goat-headed sister- Ow. What was that for Amy? As I was saying, you could also give this journal my sister Amy M. Ammel.

Once we got to school, I heard the morning bell ring and I started running to math class. I'm a fourteen year-old eighth-grader. Once I got to class, I saw that I was the first person there.

Oh man, I forgot! Today we're going on a field trip. I ran to get Amy, and we ran for the bus. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling.

We hit the ground.

When I woke up, I saw a dog, a boy, and my best friends, Max and Sam. I saw Amy next to me, just waking up.

She started yelling at me "You idiot! You nearly got us killed!"

The dog and the boy heard her and came toward us. We started running.

"Hey! Wait up!" the boy said

I started running, faster faster, faster, faster, and I tripped.

Amy helped me up, and we started running. But I knew something was wrong. I had twisted my ankle, and I couldn't run. The boy caught up to us, and asked me "Are you a human?"

"Yes. I am. A "Is your ankle okay?" would be better"

"Sorry" he said "I'm Finn and this is Jake, pointing to the dog."

"'Sup" the dog said

"I assume that you know Max and Sam." Finn said

"Yes" I answered

"Come to our house" Finn said

Amy started blushing. She was in love with Finn.

So, we went to their house.

They explained everything.

Then, they told us something bad. There was to be a war in two days.


	2. Queen of Vampires

Chapter 2

Queen of Vampires

Amy

First I'd like to say that anything that Robby said about me loving Finn is a lie. Really. Lies, all lies. I'm going to change the subject now. Finn was telling us about the war in two days. He said that we were in The Land of Ooo, and the war could destroy everything. They were warned by a goddess that a great war was coming. Finn told us that he would be going to get prepared in the icy area of Ooo, with Sam, Max, and Jake, and that we would be guarding the tree house. Finn left us with his sword, and Robby, as always, wanted the cool thing and said-

"Girls aren't as strong as boys, and if a real emergency happens you aren't strong enough protect us."

I was about to punch him when I heard someone say "Girls are soooooooooo much tougher than boys" I looked around and then I saw a flying girl.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen" she said, and then she flew down to us.

I thought she was pretty cool. Anyone who can fly is cool. Robby was scared.

"So, I'm guessing you're human twins. Hey, what's your name boy who's weaker than girls?"

Robby answered "Robby. Why are you asking, girl who's weaker than me?"

Marceline said "I've got fangs. You don't. I can fly. You can't. I'm immortal. You're not. How am I weaker than you?" Then she looked at Robby and her face changed shape. She looked like a Cyclops with huge fangs. Robby jumped. She started laughing. I just remembered my packed lunch: garlic. I wasn't going to use the garlic yet. Marceline is awesome. Why would I use her weakness to kill her when we know nothing about her (except she can freak out Robby, which is a good thing)

A thunderstorm started. Marceline left. Robby fainted. And I fell asleep.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3

Dreams Part One

Robby

I fainted and started having a dream. In my dream I saw a sword, a golden sword, guarded by evil creatures like giant bats and giant wolves. The biggest one was a red-eyed beast with huge fangs and tentacles. I guess it was a mixture of a giant bat thing and an octopus. There was also a huge man who looked like he was eating souls. Then a humongous werewolf appeared. Its fangs were huge, and it had claws the size of a house. The bat-octopus creature looked angry at the werewolf, and they started fighting. The werewolf easily bested the bat-octopus thing. They all seemed like they were guarding the sword. Suddenly, the sword flew to my hands, and I was holding it. The beasts all came for me, and I had no practice with swords. I braced myself for death, but the sword swung itself. The monsters were defeated.

Dreams Part Two

Amy

When I fell asleep I had such a weird dream. I was holding a sword, and Marceline attacked me from out of nowhere. She tried biting me and missed. She tried again, and I held out the sword. She disappeared and reappeared behind me. She tried to bite me again, and again, and again.

"Give me the sssssword" she hissed

"Make me!" I yelled

She tried to bite me again. And she bit me.

That's when I woke up.

"_Wow, those dreams must have some significance if there's a chapter about them" If that's what you're thinking than look at the title of this Fanfic. _


	4. Discovery of the Sword of Light

Chapter Four

Discovery of the Sword of Light

Robby

I hate to say this, but discovering the most powerful weapon in the world was an accident. It all started when I blew up the tree fort…

I just wanted to look around. I didn't want to trip on a stick and make that stick burst into flames from fraction (Amy's telling me that should be friction, not fraction) I didn't know that it would light the fort on fire. I got sent flying by the explosion, and so did Amy.

We ended up landing in a cave. On the cave there was some writing on the wall. It read: 15y14l12n25o ehust 22o8h15w 1e19r5a yurthw 3n1a14c kruub 18s8i9h17t 3e15d4o5c. tucrus 4r15o15o938d rnduu 134e686h898t 123k654c567o098r. While Amy tried to decode it, I rested on a rock. The rock was uncomfortable, so I moved it around and found a secret door.

"Hey Amy!" I yelled

We went through the door and we saw a scroll:

_There is a treasure, guarded by many, known as the Sword of Light. This weapon requires no training, and only the worthy one can control it. It is guarded by the monstrous wolf, the ruler of ice, the soul-eater of the Nightosphere, and the queen of the bats. The hero must be pure, and must give help to all. The hero must be one with the sword, as the hero doesn't control the sword, the sword controls the hero…_

**Thumbs up to whoever cracks the code!**


	5. We Go Around Blowing Things Up

Chapter Five

We Go Around Blowing Things Up

Amy

Robby and I brought the scroll to the remains of the tree fort. Robby was feeling bad about destroying the tree fort, so I told him that it still looked better than he did. We read the scroll over and over again, and we couldn't figure it out. I went to get something to eat, and when I returned, Robby was drawing a smiley face on the scroll.

"Robby!" I yelled at him

He added a moustache and a goatee. Suddenly, on the back of the scroll, letters appeared.

_ "The sword is hidden, deep inside"-_

Robby started drawing again. We couldn't read it anymore. So, we went around digging for things. We unintentionally blew up some things (a small house, three castles, and ice mountains). We met up with Finn and Jake. We told them everything. Sam said he'd rebuild their house. The soul eater part of the scroll freaked Finn out. Jake got scared of the queen of bats thing. The ruler of ice made them all laugh. None of them liked the sound of the monstrous wolf.

Suddenly, I figured out the "Queen of Bats" part. So did Robby, apparently, because we both said "Marceline!" at the same exact time.

Finn asked us how we knew about Marceline, and we explained. He told us to follow him.

We walked to a small house and Finn knocked.

"Enter" a familiar voice hissed. It was Marceline.

Finn asked "What do you know about the sword of light?"

Her face turned serious. "I could ask you the same thing Finn"

"Marceline"

"Fine. But only because we're friends. Sit down" She signaled us to the couch.

And she started explaining.


	6. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6

The Adventure Begins

Robby

Marceline said some stuff about how she'd be forced to kill us and she didn't want to and her family would try to kill us. I wasn't really listening because I was too busy drawing a smiley face in this journal.

See? It's hard work. I couldn't pay attention because I was working. I was going to add a moustache and goatee, but I got pushed out the door before I had the chance.

"Five minutes. Five minutes til I go to Mount Psycho" said Marceline

"You've got a great friend. She wants to kill us. What more could we ask?" I said to Finn

"Well c'mon you guys" Finn said, ignoring me

So we walked to some mountain and started going up. Suddenly, a huge bat monster thing appeared. Marceline, duh.

"Nothing personal, Finn" Marceline said

We started fighting her. I punched her. Sam stabbed her. Max started yelling at her. Jake hid from her. Finn kicked her. Amy screamed a lot

"Get ready for a kick, you creep!" Max jumped and kicked her.

It didn't seem to affect her. We all started trying to beat her up. She just laughed. "To think I was friends with you weaklings. Hahahahaha" I tried punching some more. Jake started running away. All he said was: "Ghosts!"

Finn seemed to understand. We continued trying to hurt her. Nothing seemed to work.

Finn suddenly yelled "Go!"

We listened to him. We ran. But what we saw next was worse.

We saw a giant man, sucking up souls.

"The soul eater form the Nightosphere" Amy said


	7. Return of Magic Man

Chapter 7

Return of Magic Man

Robby

We escaped from Marceline, but now we have to fight a soul eating giant man. We tried to go around him, but he noticed us.

"Help!" I yelled

I heard something. "You're in luck today! I'm Magic Man. If two of you come with me I'll save you."

"Deal!" Jake said "Sam and I will come"

They went over to Magic Man and he turned Sam into a head and Jake into a foot. Then he turned the soul eating guy into a nose.

"Goodbye, my Friends!" Magic Man said, and he hopped away.

Max, Amy and I walked up the mountain. We saw a guy admiring himself in a small mirror in a small house. He had a huge beard. We walked past him.

Next we saw a werewolf. It noticed us

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Angeline the Werewolf Queen" she answered

She tried to grab us but missed. I jumped on her and climbed to her head. I started punching her, and my punches hit and worked. She howled in pain. We kept on moving forward and we made it to the peak. But there was nothing there. The Sword of Light wasn't here.


	8. The Swords of Light

Chapter Eight

The Swords of Light

Robby

Okay, I never thought I would say this, but Amy might be a tiny bit smarter than me.

"We have to dig!" She told us

So we started digging. Scorpions and snakes came out, but Max stomped on them. I then saw Jake and Sam walking toward us. I also saw Finn and Marceline and some ghosts. I guess Finn beat Marceline. We kept digging until we hit something metal.

"The sword!" I yelled "I found the sword!"

"Me too!" I heard Amy yell

I dug a bit more, and the sword was in a stone

"Hey Amy!" I yelled "What was that novel you were reading?"

"Camelot!" She yelled back

"Dig a bit more! The Sword in the Stone, remember?" I yelled

Silence for a little while.

"Hey Robby, try pulling it out" she yelled to me

I pulled it out. Marceline was amazed.

"Maybe you aren't a weenie after all" She said

"Thanks, I guess" I said to her

We rested at the newly rebuilt tree-fort-house-thing for two days. Then, we heard a boom.

The war had begun.


End file.
